Mission Card No.01
Mission Card No.01 is from the Mission Bingo card. Completing Mission Card No.01 rewards you with a Premium Ticket. You are required to complete this first card before going on to challenge the other Bingo Cards. File:Bingo1.png|thumb|none|440px| rect 14 160 130 280 Mission 17: Accumulate 2,500 Exp. rect 134 160 246 280 Mission 5: Get 50 combo in 1 play. rect 250 160 356 280 Mission 2: Collect 400 Coins in 1 play. rect 360 160 476 280 Mission 24: Play 15 times. rect 480 160 596 280 Mission 21: Clear 2,000 Tsums from the "Mickey & Friends" series. rect 14 282 130 394 Mission 25: Clear 100 Mickey Tsums in 1 play. rect 134 282 246 394 Mission 8: Use Item "+Score" 3 times. rect 250 282 356 394 Mission 9: Accumulate Fever Mode 70 times. rect 360 282 476 394 Mission 3: Get 500,000 points in 1 play. rect 480 282 596 394 Mission 11: Clear 5,000 Tsums. rect 14 396 130 508 Mission 4: Use Mickey's skill 10 times. rect 134 396 246 508 Mission 20: Earn 160 Exp in 1 play. rect 360 396 476 508 Mission 7: Get a 12 chain in 1 play. rect 480 396 596 508 Mission 10: Use your skill 4 times in 1 play. rect 14 510 130 622 Mission 19: Get a 65 combo in 1 play. rect 134 510 246 622 Mission 14: Activate Fever Mode 5 times in 1 play. rect 250 510 356 622 Mission 23: Get 600,000 points in 1 play with a Friend Tsum's skill. rect 360 510 476 622 Mission 12: Clear 80 Minnie Tsums in 1 play. rect 480 510 596 622 Mission 16: Use a skill 60 times. rect 14 624 130 736 Mission 13: Use a Sweetheart's skill 5 times in 1 play. rect 134 624 246 736 Mission 22: Accumulate 2,500,000 points using a Tsum from the "Winnie the Pooh" series. rect 250 624 356 736 Mission 6: Clear 250 Tsums in 1 play. rect 360 624 476 736 Mission 18: Earn 190 Exp with Mickey. rect 480 624 596 736 Mission 15: Get a 16 chain in 1 play. desc none Missions Mission 2 ''' Earn 400 Coins in 1 play '''Mission 3 Score 500,000 points in 1 play Mission 4 Use 10 Skills with Mickey Tsum Tsum Mission 5 Get a 50 Combo in 1 play Mission 6 Clear 250 Tsum Tsum in 1 play Mission 7 Get a 12+ chain Mission 8 Pop 15 Magical Bubbles Mission 9 Start 70 Fevers Mission 10 Use 4 Skills in 1 play Mission 11 Clear 5,000 Tsum Tsum Mission 12 Clear 80 Minnie Tsum Tsum in 1 play Mission 13 Use 5 Skills in 1 play with a sweetheart-calling Skill Mission 14 Start 5 Fevers in 1 play Mission 15 Get a 16+ chain Mission 16 Use 60 Skills Mission 17 Earn 2,500 Exp Mission 18 Earn 190 Exp with Mickey Tsum Tsum Mission 19 Get a 65 Combo in 1 play Mission 20 Earn 160 Exp in 1 play Mission 21 Clear 2,000 Mickey & Friends Tsum Tsum Mission 22 Score 2,500,000 points with Winnie the Pooh Tsum Tsum Mission 23 Score 600,000 points in 1 play with a friend-calling Skill Mission 24 Play 15 times Mission 25 Clear 100 Mickey Tsum Tsum in 1 play Mission Strategies The strategies for completing each mission have been indexed separately for people who want to complete the missions without any hints. Mission 2 Strategy Mission 3 Strategy Learn about the factors that influence your Score. Mission 4 Strategy Use the Mickey Tsum Tsum's skill 10 times. It's quite easy. Mission 5 Strategy Mission 6 Strategy Mission 7 Strategy Mission 8 Strategy See Bubbles Skill category for Tsums whose skills create Bubbles. Learn more about Bubbles. Mission 9 Strategy Mission 10 Strategy Tsum Tsum with small skill number requirement such as Thumper or Pascal will help. Mission 11 Strategy Mission 12 Strategy If having difficulty acquiring 80 Minnie, select Minnie as your MyTsum and use the 5 > 4 Bonus Item booster. Mission 13 Strategy See "Call a Sweetheart" category for the tsums to use. Mission 14 Strategy If you're having difficulty achieving 5 Fever Modes, try saving any Magic Bubbles for use outside of Fever Mode, so the meter accumulates faster. Mission 15 Strategy Transforming Tsum Tsum, such as Minnie, Daisy, Chip, Dale, or Eeyore help. Or using a Tsum with a large clear area, such as Maleficent, or burst Tsum Tsum with a higher skill level, or a Tsum whose power creates a bigger Tsum (Sulley, Alice, Baymax) or Bumblebee Pooh. You can also use Elsa's skill twice, without popping the frozen tsums between the 2 times you activate her skill. Mission 16 Strategy Mission 17 Strategy Learn about Experience and how to earn it. Mission 18 Strategy Learn about Experience and how to earn it. Mission 19 Strategy Easiest to do with Donald (or Holiday Donald). Mission 20 Strategy Learn about Experience and how to earn it. Mission 21 Strategy See Mickey & Friends category for the tsums to use. Mission 22 Strategy Easiest with Bumblebee Pooh. See Winnie the Pooh category for the tsums to use. Learn about the factors that influence your Score. Mission 23 Strategy See "Call a Friend" category for the tsums to use. Learn about the factors that influence your Score. Mission 24 Strategy Mission 25 Strategy If having difficulty acquiring 100 Mickey, select Mickey as your MyTsum and use the 5 > 4 Bonus Item booster. Category:Bingo